1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a touch panel, a display control method, and a display control program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to improve the operability, a touch panel has been provided to electronic devices. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-207589 discloses an electronic device that can display soft keys capable of assigning functions to and displaying the functions on touch panel areas along a monitor frame.